Noodle calls Hugo a Crybaby During Bambi/Grounded
Noodle Calls Hugo a crybaby during Bambi/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Noodle makes Hugo cry and makes fun of him because of Bambi's mom's death. And then, Azura and Ike ground Noodle and get Princess Davidddizor to beat him up. Later that night, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler make Hugo some cherry strudels and grape soda to make him feel better. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Azura. *Eric as Ike. *Simon as Hugo. *African Vulture as Mrs Himmler. *Kyle Rangel as Mr Himmler. *Ivy as Princess Davidddizor. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Noodle and Hugo are watching Bambi, however Noodle was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, Bambi's mom's death) (Hugo starts crying) Noodle: Hugo was crying over Bambi's mom's death. You are such a crybaby Waffen SS officer! began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hugo in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Noodle: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a loser. Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Waffen SS officer!! starts crying and sobbing and Noodle laughs at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Ike Ike: (changes to Kidaroo voice) NOODLE!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Noodle's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Ike: Noodle, how dare you make Hugo cry and make fun of him! He was a nice Waffen SS officer from London, and he was seventeen years old. Azura: I agree with Ike. Ike: You probably made Hugo cry. Azura: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Ike: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Hugo cry! That does it! You are grounded until Mmarpreto's 50th birthday. And for that, Princess Davidddizor was going to beat you up! Princess Davidddizor, beat up Noodle! Davidddizor appears Princess Davidddizor: Prepare for some bleeding! Davidddizor beats up Noodle starts crying and sobbing Princess Davidddizor: That's what you get for making fun of Hugo. to: Hugo's bedroom was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Himmler: It's okay, Hugo. Noodle got beaten up by Princess Davidddizor. He will not make you cry. Hugo: I know, Dad and Mom! Bambi's mom's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Himmler: Don't worry, son. We are making you some cherry strudels and grape soda. Hugo: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me some cherry strudels and grape soda. Himmler and Mr Himmler comfort Hugo soon had some cherry strudels and grape soda that Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler made for dinner. Hugo took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler tucked Hugo into bed. Mr Himmler: Are you okay, son? Hugo: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Himmler: I know, son. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Hugo: I know. Can you please read me a story called Jack and the Beanstalk to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Himmler: Yes, son. Himmler began reading Hugo a bedtime story the story, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler kissed Hugo in his forehead Hugo: Thanks, Dad. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Himmler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Hugo: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Himmler: Goodnight, son. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor